When we fall in love
by LOVErOSESandSMILES
Summary: M/M slash, will be smut next installment that's a promise ; basically Tony and Gibbs are together and they have the mother of all fights, and they realize they will love each other forever, no matter what


**_Hey so I had this written ages ago. enjoy~!_**

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked inside, something was off, he reached for his side arm, drawing it in front of his body he walked into the kitchen an older woman was sitting at the breakfast counter 'Jethro' She said softly.<p>

Gibbs put his gun away 'Danielle what are you doing here?' He asked.

'You remember me?' She asked.

'You were Jack's wife. I would remember the wife of my best friend' He said standing next to her.

'You probably want to know why I'm here?' She asked.

'Yeah'

'Jack' She let out a shaky breath 'Jack joined the NYPD after his stint as a marine… As you know' She looked at Gibbs and suddenly he saw the brown eyes looked aged and tired 'He died in a drug bust two days ago' She said her eyes watered.

'I'm sorry' Gibbs said softly, he was sorry, Jack had been his best friend second only to Ducky, Jack had been there for him when Shannon and Kelly died.

'I'm sorry to turn up on your doorstep like this, Janelle and Mitchell are away at college, they'll be here on Friday for the funeral… You're the only person I know well enough to ask to stay somewhere so I'm not alone' She got up and hugged Gibbs.

Gibbs hugged her back.

Tony hummed as he walked up to the door, he swung it open he had Gibbs' favourite chocolate cake from the tiny French bakery down the road from NCIS, the one Gibbs always complained that was too expensive but yet he loved to death. He was intent on surprising Gibbs and he tiptoed around to the kitchen. Apparently too good at being quiet, Gibbs was in the arms of an older brunette.

'Jethro' She looked up at him and placed her lips on his.

Tony put the cake on the hall table to his left.

Gibbs pushed her back as gently as he could.

'Jethro?'

Gibbs used the fact Danielle was surprised and pushed her back.

'Tony…' Gibbs walked away after Tony.

Tony turned 'No Jethro, I'll be back to get my stuff' He walked to the front door.

Gibbs ran after him 'Tony it's n-'

'Not what it looks like?' Tony got in his car and sped out of the drive way.

Gibbs ran his hands over his face 'Fuck' he muttered.

Tony sped away, he was trying not to cry he had no where to go. He didn't want to go to Abby or Ducky, even McGee or Ziva, he didn't want to explain anything. So he drove to an expensive hotel, the most expensive one he could find, he was pissed and it was immature but using Gibbs' credit card was somewhat revenge, he couldn't think though, he had given himself over to Gibbs completely he trusted Gibbs with everything.

Gibbs walked back in and saw what Tony had bought home, why was he so fucking stupid all the time? Tony did everything for him!

He got to his room after several people stopping to ask if he was okay. He walked to the fancy bed, collapsed and grabbed a hotel scented pillow and screamed into it. His phone was buzzing, he threw it at the wall and it smashed. He needed to get very, very drunk, fast.

'I don't think you should stay here' Gibbs said when he composed himself enough to talk to Danielle.

'Je-'

'No, I'll get you a taxi. Text me when the funeral is…'

'I-'

Gibbs shook his head and dialled for a taxi.

Tony was so drunk by midnight he couldn't even remember his middle name. He grabbed the hotel phone and dialled the all too familiar number.

Gibbs looked around his basement, the boat and Tony built was in about 1000 pieces, and his bottle of Jack was depressingly full. He jumped at the sound of the phone though, taking the stairs two at a time he grabbed the phone 'Hello'

'Hi' Tony dragged the word out.

Gibbs knew Tony was drunk, very, very drunk 'Tony, where are you?'

'Wouldn't you, like to know…' He changed his pitched and laughed.

'Tony look, it wasn't what you think it was' Gibbs was hurting hearing Tony that drunk, having him away from home, he knew how hurt Tony was to get that drunk.

'Sure… You know, you suck Leroy Jethro Gibbs… Fucking… Let you have this, you fucking prick, I hate you, if I speak to you ever again…' Tony's jumbled words were only made worse by his slurring.

Gibbs swallowed his tears, his ex-wives had said worse and yet this hurt more 'I love you Tony'

'Gibbs, I am firing myself, Boss, gone like the wind, fuck you' Tony hung up.

Digging into his pockets he found what he was looking for, he'd bought it on the way to the hotel, staggering to the window he cracked it open and lit up, the alcohol and the weed numbed him.

Gibbs got to work hoping and praying that Tony would be there, but apparently he'd pissed off God too because Tony's spot was open all day and he didn't call anyone either.

Tony woke up at 4:30pm, his head felt so heavy, he was going to vomit, his lead limbs to slow to dash to the bathroom he grabbed the wine bucket and vomited into it. Then he registered the incessant knocking on the door.

Gibbs saw a charge on his credit card that he didn't make. Okay so he may not have just come across it, he got McGee to check. Tony had charged a hotel room to the credit card, an expensive hotel too. He stood outside the room knocking, Tony was inside he knew that.

Tony stumbled to the door and opened it a crack, the light from outside burned his eyes and he squinted, when he eyes focused again he saw Gibbs worried face looking back at him. 'The fuck?'

'Tony' Gibbs lightly pushed on the door.

'I don't want to see you' Tony mumbled.

'Tony, we need to talk… Inside?'

Tony shook his head, bad move, he cupped a hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Gibbs let himself in, locked the door and walked to the bathroom, the room smelt vaguely of weed and Gibbs looked at all the alcohol bottles that littered the floor. He knelt beside Tony 'You okay?'

'Dandy' Tony said in-between dry heaving.

Tony sat back, Gibbs handed him some water which he took with a glare.

Tony cleaned up somewhat and walked to the bed which he laid on. Gibbs sat on a chair across from the bed, he was weirdly patient man which right now Tony wished he wasn't. It was embarrassing, the state he was in. Tony slept, he couldn't really fight it, he needed to get his thoughts together or at least sleep away his hangover so he could think when he woke.

When he cracked at eye it was 1am, and his head wasn't foggy and his limbs didn't feel like he had them filled with lead. He sat up, Gibbs was in the chair he knew much longer in a chair and Gibbs was going to have a shotty neck in the morning 'Come to bed' Tony said.

Gibbs head snapped up.

'This isn't forgiveness it's a white flag, Gibbs I don't want you hurt' Tony moved to his side of the bed and closed his eyes.

A few moments later he felt the bed dip and Gibbs settled. Gibbs was kind of hurt and kind of touched. Tony hadn't called him Gibbs outside of work since their very first night together, but still he was touched Tony cared.

Tony woke up first he got out of bed and showered, he felt like a hobo and he looked in the mirror, he didn't look far off it. When he got up and went back to the bed and sat up.

Gibbs opened his eyes to the eyes watching him 'Hey' Tony said softly.

'Hi' Gibbs sat up a little.

'Do you love me?' Tony asked.

'Yes' Gibbs said slowly but firmly.

'Why then? I gave you everything Gibbs…' Tony looked shockingly hurt and it killed Gibbs.

'Tony Danielle came over, Jack- My best friend from way back- He died. Danielle is his wife, I guess she thought I was single… She left after you did'

'I keep thinking maybe I saw wrong or something… Gibbs, I don't think… Everything is-' Tony's breath shook 'I want to hate you, I want it to be easy hating you, I want to hate you, leave you, egg your house, beat you with a baseball bat- I want it to be easy like it seemingly was for your ex-wives. But it's not, it's hard to hate you Gibbs, it's harder than anything….'

Gibbs sat up 'Tony, I didn't want to kiss her, I don't want anyone but you. You are everything I want, ever'

Tony nodded 'Gibbs… You know, it was hard to hand myself over to you… But you Gibbs harder than staying with you would be walking away… My Aunt always said without love in our lives, our lives would be utter chaos. Love makes you feel like you're four years old at Disney world again. When you believe in the most magical place in the world. When you're in love, you get wrapped up in your own little world and most of the time, you never get out. Love is never perfect, nor easy. Sometimes, you have to work your ass off for it to work, but in the end, it's always worth it.' Tony wiped his eyes quickly 'I want you Gibbs and I know what your saying is right, but the thing is' He locked eyes with Gibbs 'It might take me a while to trust you…'

Gibbs nodded he cupped Tony's face 'I love you, please never, ever doubt that, I love you Anthony, with everything I have'

Tony nodded and put his hands on Gibbs wrists and stroked them, he leaned forward and kissed Gibbs softly. Gibbs pulled back, he didn't want to do anything more, more so to punish himself, he should've known what Danielle wanted he should've kept his distance.

Gibbs ran his hands down Tony's shoulders to his hands, he squeezed them 'Where's your ring?' He asked quietly.

Tony leant back to the bedside table and opened the drawer he slipped the ring on.

'You don't have to we-'

'Shhh' Tony put his finger over Gibbs' lips 'I do love you'

Gibbs let Tony silence him.

'We should go and check out, I could really go for food' Tony smiled and stood up.

Gibbs expected to be hit, thrown out and left to live his life miserably alone. But apparently not and he thought perhaps this is worse, Tony wanted to forgive him, but Gibbs couldn't forgive himself.

They left the hotel and grabbed something to eat, it was their off-call weekend. They wandered a bit before Gibbs hailed a cab and they sat in silence on the way home, when they got inside Gibbs went to make some coffee.

'I don't want this to be awkward… We cou-'

'No it's fine' Gibbs smiled somewhat and went back to making coffee.

'I do love you Gibbs, I do' Tony said softly.

Gibbs nodded.

'You better not drink yourself to sleep every night' Tony said and stepped towards Gibbs 'Please forgive yourself'

Gibbs stiffened 'I'm going to work on the boat'

Tony nodded and sighed.

It was after 2am when Tony finally got off the lounge. His movie had finished over an hour ago but he didn't want to go to bed alone, he hated this whole thing it was worse then them fighting, they'd both hurt each other and it would only get better when Gibbs could get over it. He walked down the basement Gibbs was resting on a sawhorse 'Hey' Tony said quietly moving over to shake Gibbs awake softly.

Gibbs jerked awake.

'Hey, come to bed' Tony pulled at Gibbs lightly.

Gibbs didn't move 'I need to sand this wood tonight' Gibbs stood and moved to get some sandpaper.

'No, Gibbs, please come to bed, you need to sleep somewhere and I don't want your back to get bad'

Gibbs grunted but didn't move.

'Please Gibbs…'

Gibbs started moving his hand over the wood.

'So is it going to be like this now? Look we both fucked up, I just need time to get over it, move on, but I can't without you, I cannot just throw this away' Tony started to raise his voice.

Gibbs turned his back to Tony.

'Are you going to talk to me? Hello? I don't know whether you know this, but it's a two way street and it seems like you've given up' Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

Gibbs mentally head slapped himself and berated himself, he was being such a dick about this, why couldn't he just move past this. He fucked up, Tony went off but Tony seemed to reel himself in. Gibbs sighed, he needed to turn around and make things better, he needed to talk to Tony. He turned around slowly and Tony wasn't there, he then heard the bedroom door slam shut 'Fuck' He punched the wall to the side.

Tony didn't emerge till after midday partly because he was sleeping and partly because he was crying, it was so hard sleeping alone surrounded by everything the man he loved had, surrounded by his smell, and yet him not being there. Tony walked downstairs he watched as Gibbs moved around the kitchen obviously cooking something more elaborate than eggs.

Tony silently moved into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal 'I made extra' Gibbs said simply as he set the coffee machine up.

Tony nodded and put his bowl and cereal away, he walked out of the kitchen to the living room and turned on the TV. It was a Sunday where there was nothing else to do but sit, and watch TV, whatever was going, he wasn't even going to go through his TiVo. Gibbs arrived in the living room with two plates of eggs, sausages, tomato, toast and coffee the way Tony liked it.

'Thanks' Tony said as he surfed to find something to watch while he ate.

Gibbs walked to the other side of the room and grabbed his dog eared Western that his father had sent. Gibbs stopped eating and tried to speak, why was it so fucking hard to form words all of a sudden. He watched as Tony ate staring at the TV like a zombie. 'T-' Gibbs finally said, he watched as Tony looked up 'Tony… I-' There was a knock at the door and Gibbs wanted to kill whoever was on the other side.

He stomped to the door and his mouth fell to the floor, why was it this man had the worst timing on the planet? He quickly collected himself and smiled 'Dad!'

'You gunna let me in or not?' The man asked.

Tony walked around the corner, and Gibbs was shocked if he hadn't seen Tony before he would've thought the man was having the best day of his life 'Jack!' Tony smiled and grabbed his bags silently pushing Gibbs out of the way 'It's so nice to have you here!' Tony grinned 'To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?' Tony asked as they walked inside.

When Gibbs had collected his jaw from the floor he followed them upstairs, once Jack was in the guest room Gibbs grabbed Tony and they walked into their room and Gibbs gruffly closed the door. Jack saw the rougher than usual display and walked quietly to the door.

'So what we play happy families all of a sudden?' Gibbs asked in a whispered yell.

'I don't see what being rude to your dad would achieve after all he is not the one who totally blanked me out after I told you very, very clearly I still love you, and I want us to be together' Tony pointed at Gibbs.

'Tony look, I'm sorry about that' Gibbs sighed.

'Now is not the time Gibbs, obviously your dad came to see you, us, whatever. He came here, I don't want to make his time crappy cause you're a moody bastard' Tony turned and walked to the door.

Gibbs grabbed his arm 'I love you Tony'

Tony looked at Gibbs hand on his arm and pulled it away 'Yeah I know' He sighed and walked to the door.

Jack ran to his room and busied himself.

Dinner was quiet and uneventful, they found out Jack was visiting a friend and he thought what better way to finish his trip then stop by and see the two people he cared about most. When Gibbs disappeared to the basement Tony and Jack sat at the dinner table 'So, what's he done now?' Jack asked.

'What?' Tony pretended to look shocked.

'Jethro, look tell me what's going on, you two haven't kissed, you haven't even looked at each other, during dinner I thought you were going to ask me to pass the salt' Jack glared at Tony.

'It's nothing really Jack' Tony assured.

'Is that for you or me that statement?'

'To be honest I don't really know…' Tony sighed softly.

'Tell me Tony… It's not doing anyone any good if you keep it all bottled up'

Tony nodded 'It's just, something happened and I overreacted then Gibbs won't forgive himself for it cause I said I needed time. I told him, I loved him, I tried to make that clear as day but it seems the man loves to berate himself… I think he would almost prefer if I took to the house with a baseball bat, and yelled at him…'

Jack nodded slowly 'What did he do?'

Tony looked down 'I came home and saw he was hugging this woman, they kissed-' Tony jumped up when Jack did.

'I didn't raise my boy like that' Jack said walking towards the basement.

'Jack! No!'Tony grabbed the man and sat him down 'It wasn't like that… It was- She just planted one on him. Gibbs is way to loyal to cheat and plus, he is really not that stupid to do it in the house when I'm due home any moment…' Tony took a deep breath 'I took off, which made things worse, I got so drunk I couldn't remember my name… That made it worse… But when we left the hotel I thought we had an understanding, I said I needed sometime to trust him again, but I tried to make it so clear that I loved him. That I need him' Tony wrung his hands 'But that stupid idiot probably heard –It's over- or something like that… Last night I got 10 words out of him… I just- Everything's a mess, a complete mess, and it's both our faults but Gibbs, ahh, why does he love to sit and be miserable, why does he love telling himself he's so horrible?' Tony looked to Jack.

'Tony' Jack said softly 'I don't have any answers for those questions… But you can't leave, you need to keep telling that big oaf down there that he is loved and forgiven… Maybe one day he might believe you'

'Yeah, one can only hope' Tony ran his hand over his face.

Gibbs stayed in the basement all night, he came up at 4:30am to shower and dress, he then grabbed some coffee, Tony heard him talking to Jack and then he left. Tony got up an hour later, had something to eat with Jack, saw him off then went into work.

It was the slowest. Most torturous day. Tony had ever endured. Tony looked at his computer, he was pretty sure the plague was better than this. It was slow, which meant they were all sitting there, in a room together. You could've cut the tension with a knife, Tony and Gibbs both taking time to glare and stare at each other. When 5 o'clock came Tony was out of there like a shot, he just needed to leave. Arriving home he walked to the lounge and collapsed. He heard Gibbs come in some time later, they needed to talk but Tony was just tired now.

He woke at 7, Gibbs had cooked him dinner 'Here' Gibbs placed some food in front of Tony 'Can't say it'll be good' Gibbs added.

Tony nodded, Gibbs walked to the basement 'Gibbs' He called.

Gibbs stopped and turned 'Yeah?'

'We need to talk. Even if it's –Get out of my house right now- We still need to talk' Tony said quietly.

Gibbs walked back to the living room 'Tony…' He sat down 'I don't want you to leave…'

Tony nodded and played with the food in his bowl 'Good cause I wanna stay… Jethro' Tony watched as Gibbs ear pricked to his first name 'Jethro, I love you, I love you more than I thought I could love anyone in the whole world. You made me realise that life, doesn't have to be shit. You have given me so much Jethro, I need you'

Gibbs put down his bowl and walked to Tony, he sat down in front of Tony 'I love you too Tony, I love you, without you, I would be nothing, I am so sorry' Gibbs eyes glassed over 'I am so sorry and I love you, and I need you, and please, we can move on together, I need to get better at talking…'

Tony sniffed and Gibbs wiped underneath Tony's eye 'So we're okay?' Tony asked.

'Yes, we're okay' Gibbs pulled Tony into a bone-crushing hug that felt so warm and comforting Tony didn't mind.

When they pulled back Gibbs leaned forward and kissed Tony, Tony's lips moved eagerly against Gibbs soft plump lips. Gibbs felt warm and so happy he tried to convey that to Tony, it was a huge fight, thing and they weren't clear of it all yet. But they were together on one fact, they wanted to be together, no matter what, for better or worse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are love, next WILL be smut up in the next day or so ;)<em>**


End file.
